(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device suitable for use in apparatuses providing input/output functions for characters and graphics such as a facsimile apparatus and word processor.
(2) Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus capable of reading characters and graphics information, such as image data and then print out such data has been recently put into practical use in the form of a facsimile apparatus (hereinafter referred to as only FAX) and word processor. These prior art apparatuses usually comprise: photosensors to convert image data into electrical signals; logic circuits for processing and controlling the output signals of the photosensors; printing cells for printing the printing data given onto a determined recording medium; and driving circuits for driving the printing cells in accordance with the printing data. At the present time the above hardware is built separately and then built into a case.
With the extensive use of such apparatuses, the present invention focuses on a smaller and lower cost apparatus. Therefore the integration of a composite structure comprising these respective structural elements must be considered.